<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Secret Meeting by Kool3r</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804098">A Secret Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kool3r/pseuds/Kool3r'>Kool3r</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Off Stories [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Half-Drow, Half-Elf, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kool3r/pseuds/Kool3r</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daxon meets up with a friend in secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daxon - Relationship, Kas - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Off Stories [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Secret Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daxon stepped off the carriage in Frost Harbor, stretching his arms and bending backwards as his back popped. The breeze and smell of the ocean filling his nose left a smile across his face. He opened his journal and flipped through, stopping at the pages linked to his father’s journal and frowned. </p><p>-Thought you were finished with your job. Expected you to be home by now-</p><p>Daxon sighed, pulling his pen out and began scribbling a response. -New job came in. Possibly another week before I’m home. Give my love to mom, I know she was looking forward to me being back-</p><p>-I’ll tell her. Be safe-</p><p>Daxon closed the journal and put it back into his bag and frowned. He hated lying to his parents. He stepped away from the carriage and into an alleyway, looking around to make sure nobody was watching. He pulled a small stick out of his bag and snapped the tip off it, pointing it toward the sky as a blast of energy shot from it, streaking into the air before bursting into a shower of sparks above the city. He tossed the pieces aside and stepped back out into the main street, making his way toward the Temple of Selûne. After a few minutes, a voice spoke in his head and he stopped, a smile spreading across his face.</p><p>|Saw the signal, glad you made it. Usual place? Hope to see you soon!|</p><p>Daxon started moving again, a slight spring of anticipation in his step as he turned onto another street away from the temple, walking until he was in front of an inn. It was one of the more expensive inns in Frost Harbor, but with the added expense came more secrecy. He stepped into the inn and made his way to bar where he placed a small sack of coins on the counter, smiling as the barkeep took it, feeling the coins through the cloth before nodding toward the stairs leading to the upper floors. He made his way to the topmost floor and approached the furthest door in the hallway. He took a breath and raised a hand to knock, smiling as the door opened before he could. </p><p>“Come on in,” A young, half-elven man with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes smiled, extending an arm outward toward the interior of the room. He stepped back as Daxon passed him, his eyes watching as he removed his jacket, gaze dropping to the half-drow’s ass and he whistled, “lookin’ good.”</p><p>Daxon chuckled, tossing his jacket over a chair and turned back to the half-elf, “are you going to undress me with your eyes, or would you rather…” he cut off as the blonde took hold of him by the arms, his grip stronger than one would expect, and pulled him into a kiss. He backed up as the kiss continued, tripping backwards and falling onto the bed. They broke apart briefly, Daxon looking up as the other began removing his own shirt, “…do it yourself, Kas,” he finished his earlier comment, breathing heavily. His eyes remained locked on Kas, whose shirt dropped to the floor and he began unfastening his pants, Daxon’s gaze dropping along with the elf’s pants.</p><p>“Don’t think it wasn’t in my plans, Daxon,” Kas grinned as he stepped out of his remaining clothing and climbed on top of the half-drow on the bed, straddling him as he leaned down and kissed him again while he began unbuttoning Daxon’s shirt. He inhaled as he felt a hand grasp his penis, causing him to pull away from the kiss and press his face into Daxon’s neck. He exhaled a muffled moan as the drow massaged him, feeling himself begin to grow hard. He kissed Daxon’s neck and sat upright, sliding down the bed as he unfastened the belt and pants, sliding them down as he moved off the bed. </p><p>Daxon sat up, removing his unbuttoned shirt and tossing it aside as he watched Kas unfasten his boots and pull them off, their thuds sounding as the pants followed. His eyes locked with the elf’s as Kas approached again, his hands pressing on Daxon’s legs, spreading them apart as his hands slid up his thighs before a grin crossed Kas’s face only seconds before he leaned down, taking Daxon into his mouth. Daxon fell backward onto his back, arching it as Kas sucked, his tongue rolling across his cock. “Kas…” he breathed softly, closing his eyes and grasping the sheets, his legs bending as he felt himself quickly close to an orgasm. </p><p>Kas must have sensed it as well as he pulled back slowly and clicked his tongue, “not yet, I need a bit more fun before you get your turn.” He stepped across the room and picked up a small glass vial and returned to Daxon. He got back onto the bed and knelt, lifting Daxon’s ass up easily by his legs and pulling him closer so his butt rested on his knees and uncorked the vial. He poured a small amount on his fingertip and pressed it against Daxon’s hole, eliciting a moan which made Kas chuckle. He poured the rest onto his own penis and rubbed it all over himself before grinning as he leaned forward, their eyes locking together as he pressed his tip to Daxon’s hole, “ready?”</p><p>“Yes,” Daxon breathed, groaning as he felt Kas enter him slowly, and felt hands press to his chest, sliding up and down a few times before finding their way back down, one to his penis and the other to his hips. </p><p>Kas massaged him briefly before his other hand took hold of Daxon’s other hip and began to thrust. In and out he pushed and pulled, his own pleasured moans escaping him. He picked up his pace, thrusting harder and faster as the bed shook beneath them, a smile crossing his face as he watched Daxon’s penis bouncing with each thrust, a trickle of semen beginning to run from it. They both moaned as Kas continued for several seconds that felt like so much longer before the elf released inside of Daxon, pushing in as deep as he could, his body leaning in, pressing against the drow’s chest as he kissed him for a few seconds. He leaned back again and slowly pulled out, his own whiteness pouring out after him. He looked down at Daxon and grinned, seeing that he too had came and he leaned down, running his tongue up Daxon’s shaft to the tip and then further up, scooping his sweet release into his mouth, swallowing it before pressing his lips to the tip and kissing it softly. </p><p>Daxon breathed heavily, his head back against the mattress as he felt lips press to him and begin moving up his body until their eyes met, and then their lips. They kissed passionately like they had never done before for nearly a minute before Daxon grinned and let out a soft chuckle which caused Kas to pull back briefly. Daxon took that moment to take hold of Kas’s hips and rolled him over onto his back, kneeling below him. He rolled him over once more so that the elf’s ass was in perfect view before picking up the bottle and pouring its remaining contents onto himself, tossing the vial away before pressing his hands tight over Kas’s ass, spreading his cheeks. He leaned his head down, pressing his face into it and ran his tongue over his hole, letting out a deep warm breath as he heard the young man moan. He pulled back slightly and kissed each cheek before he spread his legs further and pushed himself inside him. He began, as Kas had with him, slowly. He picked up his pace much quicker, however, wasting no time in doing what he wanted. </p><p>The bed shook harder as Daxon's thrusting quickened, Kas pressing his face into a pillow at the head, letting out a yelp as Daxon slapped a hand to his ass, the sound echoing around the room. This repeated several more times with both cheeks before the hands grasped his hips again, lifting him to his knees as Daxon thrusted even harder and faster before the drow finally reached his own climax and pressed deep inside, releasing a second time, this one filling Kas, who slumped down to his stomach as Daxon slid himself out. Daxon guided Kas back over onto his back and spread his legs as he leaned his head down, running his tongue along Kas's balls and up his penis, kissing the tip like the elf had done to him before taking it in his mouth. He felt Kas's legs shake as he sucked, his lips and tongue exploring every inch within his mouth. In and out he continued as he felt hands on his head, allowing himself to be pulled so Kas was as far in his mouth as possible before he felt a final release in his throat. He pulled away, his lips never losing contact with flesh until he was completely away, and crawled up and laid himself over him, kissing him passionately before sliding to his side and putting an arm across his chest.</p><p>“We have to not let so much time pass before we get together again, Kas,” Daxon breathed, both of their chests rising and falling heavily for several seconds. </p><p>“Anytime you want,” Kas replied, kissing Daxon’s forehead before resting his head against the drow’s. They laid together in silence after that, taking in each other’s warmth.</p><p>Nearly a week later, Daxon opened the door to his family’s home and stepped inside. His parents greeted him with a hug and smiles. “How’d the job go, sweetheart?” Devkis asked.</p><p>“Smoothest one yet,” Daxon smiled. “I hope to get more like it in the future.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been in the forefront of my mind for far too long and I just had to get it out. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>